glydn_west_marchfandomcom-20200215-history
Caves of Sorrow, the Return: Relar Rumasti's Report
We set out at midday, returning to the Caves of Sorrow once and for all. The party was made up of veterans of the Caves, and some new faces. It was myself, Golin, Murdock, Phalanx, Wuwei (Some Yuan-Ti), and Bobby AppleWood. We set out, and things seemed to just begin going bad from the get-go. We were assaulted by a pack of birds, Blood Hawks. We dealt with them swiftly and efficiently. I did, however, convince one to no longer peck at us. I named him Timothy, and I will be training him over the coming days, potentially he can become an ally for myself, or maybe even Tullu. He may appreciate him. So, we entered the cave, and began to fight almost from the beginning. Two swarms of spiders appeared alongside two chitterers. I initiated the assault by shooting one of the Chitterers in the eye. From there, the combat devolve into chaos. The dwarves were swarmed in the rear, and the northern Chitterer brought Wuwei down almost immediately. The Chitterer that I shot rushed toward me, climbing upon the wall toward me. We engaged in melee, and I was finally able to kill it with my rapier, thanks to the intimidation by Murdock. I swiftly shot the other Chitterer in the eye, whilst the magic weapon of Golin dealt with one Spider horde, and the other was dealt with by the combined actions of Bobby, Phalanx, and everyone else. Wuwei nearly bled out, but she was stabilized by Golin. He then began a Prayer, healing all of us quite well. Bobby snuck forward, seeing what he could ahead of us. Tim ruined our stealthy chances, but we continued. The cavern to the North where we fought the Chitterer Chieftain was webbed off. As we continued onward, suddenly darkness came over us all. Magical darkness, as the dwarves could not see in front of them. Some... thing had cast darkness upon us all. I quickly maneuvered outside of the field of darkness, and shot into the darkness, using Wuwei as a guide, and it connected with something that wasn't, well, Wuwei, as it didn't hiss at me. As Phalanx shoved himself and Golin outside of the darkness field, Golin healed Wuwei, using the same spell she used upon Gir when she arrived, cause it to convulse into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Bobby destroyed it with a well-placed crossbow shot, and it exploded into a burst of bright light. Then another rushed toward me, definitely a more powerful creature. These Lurkers seemed to be affected by the light emminating from Golin's spell upon my bow. But, the Lurker Patriarch was not affected. These creatures continued to attack us, striking from the darkness. We quickly, and efficiently, took out all of these Lurkers. We cleared out the caves that had the mushrooms within them, with Bobby scouting ahead. The webbing seems to have dissapated quite substantially, and we later found out out why. There were the murdered bodies of some Chitterers in the Mushrooms Caverns, along with a hole, a perfect circle. There was a rope ladder leading down. VERY far down, into pitch darkness, and the unknown. As Golin attempted to gauge the depth, he cast light upon a small rock, and let it fall. It didn't stop falling. So I cut the rope ladder, and we as a group sealed the hole with a massive boulder. After this was down, we examined the remains of the Lurkers. They had daggers on them, as well as some coinage. Underdark coinage. This, this has revealed some very unique things, as this means that there may, in fact, be a physical, land based connection to the mainland by way of the Underdark. It also got me thinking. Immeral has drow heritage, and that is, perhaps, how he was able to speak with the Chitterer Chieftain: in Undercommon. I met with Golin and Immeral soon afterwards, back in the town, and we examined the drawing from the cave. This drawing was made by human hands, or at least humanoid. This was made by the lurkers, or possibly the drow. This drawing is the symbol of Lolth, or Lloth, depending upon the region. This is worrisome, and means that this mine is even more critical, as weapons may need to be made. I also brought back the corpse of a Chitterer, and I plan on bringing it to the Alchemist, so he may examine it, see if he can recreate it's poison, or perhaps an antidote for it. I feel that we merely need one more excursion to this cave to secure it once and for all, and then the miners can begin, and we can take our first steps to turning this settlement into a real, honest village. Into Filasport. Yeah, I like that. Filasport. Home.